


Mistletoe and kisses

by rise_above_this



Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Husbands, M/M, Mistletoe, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, Steve is a dork, a love fool, danny williams - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, holiday christmas fic, kiss me kiss me, lotsa kissing, mcdanno, otp ftw, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_above_this/pseuds/rise_above_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hangs mistletoe everywhere and Danny gets caught beneath it. Christmas holiday fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the following tumblr prompt: who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning ‘this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?’ before sighing and leaning in. Obviously I could not resist that little gem and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!

The first mistletoe Danny Williams gets caught under is the one hanging in SteveMcGarrett’s door, he doesn’t even know it’s there hanging in the door frame of Steve’s office. But Steve is all too happy to point it out and Danny looks up at the mistletoe.

  “You know what that means.” Steve said.

  “This is an office environment and we should keep things professional and…” Danny said backing out of the door but Steve was too quick for him and he pulled at Danny’s arm pulling him toward him. “No we shouldn’t” Danny argued but Steve was already holding the back of Danny’s head and dragging Danny towards him and dammit he kissed him and dammit if Danny didn’t let out a moan that had Steve laughing as he held Danny close.

  “Oh my God get a room.” Kono shouted walking by them.

The second mistletoe that Danny gets caught under is in his own office.  He is busy on the phone listening to a robotic voice at the DMV asking what service he wanted. He thought I want to talk to an actual person so I can get a number plate that is what I want. But he presses one on the phone keypad and listens to horrific music and Steve walks in with a big giant goofball look on his face. Danny knows that goofball look all too well. Steve is up to something. Steve is walking towards him.

  “What are you doing?” Danny asked covering the phone’s handset with his hand just in case maybe a human was going to start talking to him on the phone.

Steve pointed up at the ceiling and Danny followed Steve’s finger and looked up at the ceiling.

Son of a bitch.

Another mistletoe.

  “Come on Steve, really?”

  “Hey I don’t make the rules, it is what it is.” Steve said sounding incredibly innocent.

  “I’m trying to work!” Danny’s words fall as it usually does on deaf ears and Steve rolls the other chair in Danny’s chair over so that it touches Danny’s and then he leans forward, their foreheads pressing together they start kissing.

  “Any hits on that number plate…” Kono walks in. “Oh for crying out really just go get a damn room!” And she walks right out cursing all the way back down the hallway.

The third mistletoe which makes Danny finally realize that something is definitely going on and it is all Steve is when they have to leave the office and Steve gets in the car a little too eagerly. It’s a given that he loves riding Danny’s car but there is a little bit more enthusiasm this time and Danny stalled at the passenger side and just stands there. Steve rolls down the window where Danny is standing.

  “Are you going to get in? Do you want me to come open the door for you honey?” Steve asked.

  “I can see the mistletoe hanging over my seat Steve.” And Steve looked at it like he had no idea how it got there.

  “How did that get there, that’s weird.” Steve said giving the mistletoe a little flick with his finger and then he smiles at Danny like he was ready to ravage Danny.  “Get in.” He patted his hand on the passenger seat.

  “No.” Danny said.

  “Danny do not make me throw you in to this car.” Steve said and Danny sighed because it sounded stupid and really ridiculous but Steve was exactly the kind of person who would do exactly that. And Danny opened the door and Steve yanked Danny over to him so that Danny was nearly on his lap and this time it’s not a gentle kiss it’s Steve’s mouth ripping at Danny’s and his hands are exploring Danny’s body and Danny’s mind has switched itself off.

  “You forgot your…” Kono’s head pops through the car window and she shook her head. “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” She throws Steve’s cell phone into the car and walks away.

They laugh their lips still pressed together and neither one of them can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.

  “Please tell me you are done with this mistletoe shit.” Danny says in a hoarse voice.

   “It’s not my fault if the stuff are just appearing out of nowhere.” Steve said his hands still roaming across Danny’s taut body.

  “Steve enough okay.” Danny runs his hand through Steve’s hair.

  “You’re saying it but it doesn’t sound like you mean it.”

  “Steve.” Danny orders getting into his seat and pulling his clothes right. But Steve doesn’t offer anything he just starts the car and has the biggest smirk on his face. “I hate you.”

  “Shut up you love me, put your seatbelt on.” Steve said driving them away from headquarters.

Danny is naturally neurotic and filled with anxiety and concern and worries to much, he realizes he was inching toward madness because he was now on the lookout for mistletoe number four. _Mistletoe_. I am looking for damn mistletoe. All morning as they drive around and do their job Danny was convinced that some mysterious mistletoe was just going tp appear out of nowhere and Steve would ready to swoop in.

  “Are you okay?” Steve asks him. “You’re acting weird.” They are sitting at Kamekono’s truck waiting on lunch to be delivered.

  “Yeah I am the weird one putting mistletoe over the place.” Danny relaxed a little there was no way Steve could have mistletoe here he convinces himself. He is lying to himself because where there was a Steve McGarrett there is always a way.

  “Here you go guys.” Kamekono comes over carrying two plates of food and one he strategically hangs over Danny’s head.

  “What the hell are you doing?” Danny looks up at the bottom of the plate and there it is, hanging on a piece of string, mistletoe. Before Danny can even argue Steve runs his thumb over Danny’s lips and makes out with him like it was nobody’s business but theirs Danny doesn’t see the twenty bucks Steve slips Kamekono who is laughing his ass off.

“Happy customers happy me!”

By mistletoe number six Danny is ready to just give up already it is what it is, Steve is a giant goofball and he is his idiotic giant goofball. He chose this damn goofball. On purpose.

  “Why are you so quiet?” They are at home and the kids are doing the dishes which in theory sounded like a good idea but in reality there is more water and soap bubbles on Grace and Charlie than on the dishes. ‘What’s going on in that stupid head of yours?” Steve asks.

  “I’m thinking how I ended up with an idiot like you.’ Danny said when really what he was thinking was how did he get this lucky.

  “I dropped my high standards and I felt sorry for you that is how you got me.’ Steve said.

 ‘Oh you dropped your standards you didn’t even have standards you animal. In fact I don’t think you have any now.’

  ‘What is Charlie doing?” Steve asked and Danny turned and Charlie wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary and when Danny turns back to Steve, Steve has a mistletoe dangling over Danny’s head with that big smile on his face again.

‘Seriously?” Danny asked and Steve shrugged. Danny stared at Steve’s lips, lips that has been devouring him all day and he didn’t want to kiss those lips but he wasn’t given a choice as Steve did what he wanted to and that was kiss Danny yet again.

  ‘There are children present.’ Grace yelled tossing soap bubbles in their direction which started a messy bubble fight between Grace and Charlie and their dads.

By the seventh mistletoe Danny no longer cares, he is exhausted after a long day, he wants a shower, he wants his bed. When he steps into the shower his eyes catches the mistletoe hanging on the showerhead immediately. Ha! Finally a break, he tore it off and the shower door slides open a bit and of course he knew it was Steve and he held the door in position so Steve can’t come in.

  ‘Can I help you?” Danny asked and that smile is again on Steve’s face and his eyes travelled up to the showerhead and that smile quickly disappeared.

  “Are you looking for something?” Danny asked.

  “You took it off.” Steve grumbled.

  “I finally win.”

  “How is this winning, admit it you enjoyed today.” Steve said.

  “I did not enjoy today.” Danny replied.

‘Liar.’

  “Fine…I did kind of, sort of, maybe a little enjoyed it.” Danny said with a grin because apart from being ravaged in public and pounced on unexpectedly it had been fun and he felt incredibly lucky to have someone like Steve in his life who always made him laugh and forget the bad things in life.

 “You either did or didn’t like it.” Steve said and Danny took out the mistletoe he was holding onto and he held it over Steve’s head.

  “Get in and I’ll show you how much I liked it.’ Danny said pushing the shower door open.

  “I love the holidays.’ Steve said in a husky voice as Danny dragged him into the shower with him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
